Amitié
by Lilly Tea
Summary: Ou comment Lily Luna Potter s'est fait de la dernière des Malefoy une amie. Ou comment la dernière des Malefoy a découvert l'amitié.


Bon, donc voici un one-shot que j'ai écrit pour fêter la fin de mes oraux, j'espère que cela vous plaira.

Disclaimer : A part le OC rien en m'appartient

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o

Point de vue Lily

Je retins ma respiration, mon anxiété formant une boule dans ma gorge. J'y étais enfin, j'avais attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps. Oui, même si je savais que je ne risquais rien j'angoissais. J'avais peur que tout soit différent de ce que j'avais imaginé. Je rêvais de ce moment depuis environ 3 ans. En soupirant je me dis que c'était long trois ans. Car oui, moi Lily Luna Potter, je rentrais à Poudlard. Et j'angoissais. Cela peut sembler étrange : après tout, je savais déjà de quelle manière se déroulait la répartition et que tout ce que j'aurais à faire c'était porter une vieux chapeau miteux. Mais, lorsque l'on appartient à la famille Potter, rien n'est simple. Mon père (le très célèbre Harry Potter) nous avait dit et répété que peu importait notre maison du moment que nous étions heureux. Toutefois, il n'en était pas de même avec ma mère. Je savais qu'elle serait immensément fière que je sois chez les Gryffondors comme elle, James et tout le reste de mes oncles.

En fait, j'aurais pu me dire que dans ce cas, le choix était facile : je n'avais qu'à aller à Gryffondor. Tout le monde serait heureux et ma mère fière de moi. Oui, mais le problème était que je détestais être obligée de faire quelque chose. Je tenais à ma liberté plus férocement que tout.

Un cri me tira de mes pensées et je soupirais pour la centième fois me semblait-il depuis le début de ce voyage. Mon frère James était plongé dans le récit de son dernier match de Quidditch. J'aurais pu être intéressée par cela (j'étais fière que mon frère soit un bon joueur de Quidditch), mais James avait passé l'été à nous narrer dans les moindres son match qui, selon lui, « resterait dans les annales de Poudlard ». En plus, mon très cher frère sous prétexte de protection m'avait traînée dans son compartiment et je n'avais pas encore réussi à m'échapper.

Un nouveau cri ponctua le discours narcissique de mon frère et j'en profitais pour m'échapper en prétextant un besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Une fois dans le couloir, je soupirais de soulagement. Mes oreilles étaient sauves et moi aussi par la même occasion. J'avançais et me mis à la recherche d'un compartiment tranquille qui me permettrait de finir mon livre en paix. J'avais en effet décidé de lire mon livre de potions avant les cours. Mon père et mes frères m'avaient conté dans les moindres détails leurs piètres performances dans cette matière, mais j'étais impatiente d'essayer la confection de potions par moi même.

Je faillis ne pas remarquer le compartiment vide ou presque que je recherchais. A l'intérieur, il n'y avait qu'une fille blonde qui devait avoir à peu près mon âge. Elle ne leva pas les yeux de son livre lorsque j'entrais et je ne dis rien non plus. Le silence était suffisant. Je m'assis et poursuivis ma lecture.

Petit à petit, sans que je ne m'en rende compte, le jour baissait au dehors. Je fis une petite grimace en me réalisant que cela signifiait que je devais retourner voir mon frère. J'avais en effet laissé ma valise avec mes robes de sorcière dans son compartiment. Je me levais donc à contrecœur lorsqu'une voix s'éleva dans l'air :

- Si tu n'as pas envie d'y retourner, n'y vas pas tout simplement.

La voix était froide mais polie comme si mon interlocutrice n'avait pas envie de parler mais voulait tout de même m'aider un peu. Je me tournais vers la fille qui ne m'avait pas décoché un mot depuis mon entré dans son compartiment. Elle avait levé ses yeux de son livre et m'observait avec indifférence.

- Euh, pardon ? répondis-je stupidement.

La fille soupira comme si j'étais vraiment bête et je rougis mais ne détournais pas mon regard de ses yeux gris bleus.

- Tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir retourner voir ton frère alors n'y vas pas. Tu n'as aucune raison de rester avec lui, tu devrais plutôt chercher à te faire des amis.

- Hum, je réfléchis le regard plissé et l'observait en détail.

En fait, elle me ressemblait beaucoup. Nous étions toutes les deux petites avec de longs cheveux, même si les siens lui arrivaient aux omoplates et les miens aux épaules. En oubliant que j'étais rousse aux yeux verts et elle blonde aux yeux gris, nous aurions pu passer pour des sœurs. Elle semblait être retournée dans son livre mais ses yeux ne bougeaient pas du tout ce qui me fit penser qu'elle attendait ma réponse. D'un coup, je me mis à sourire : c'était décidé, j'aimais bien cette fille. Je lui fit un grand sourire et tendis la main.

- D'accord, tu as raison. Alors tu veux bien être mon amie ? Je m'appelle Lily Potter et j'ai 11 ans.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? On ne peut pas être amies, rétorqua-t-elle brusquement. Je voyais qu'elle était ébahie mais qu'elle tentait de le cacher.

- Pourquoi on ne peut pas être amies ? demandais-je surprise. Tu as l'air gentille et puis on ne se connaît pas encore. En plus, tu m'as dit de me faire des amies alors…

Ma compagne interrompit mon débordement de mot d'un signe de main tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

- On ne peut pas être amies. Point. Maintenant, vas voir dans les autres compartiments si il n'y pas quelqu'un qui te conviendrait mieux.

- Non, dis-je en secouant la tête, je ne partirais pas si tu ne me dis pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas que l'on soit amies.

- Pardon ? elle parut interloquée par mes paroles, ce n'est pas moi qui ne veux pas être amie avec toi, c'est juste que je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi ?

Elle soupira. Et oui, elle ne connaissait pas la ténacité de Lily Potter.

- Parce que je m'appelle Isida Malefoy.

- Tu es… une Malefoy ? J'étais ébahie. Je n'avais jamais pensé à toutes ces histoires de familles. Mon père m'avait dit qu'à présent les Malefoy étaient comme tous les autres. Je soupirai. D'accord, tu es une Malefoy. Enchantée de faire ta connaissance, Isida, déclarais-je en lui tendant la main.

- Tu es bête ou quoi ? On ne…

- Si, la coupais-je, on peut parfaitement être amies. Je me fiche de ta famille, je me fiche de la mienne et des racontars. Moi, je trouve que tu as l'air gentille et j'ai envie d'être avec toi.

Je lui tendis la main une dernière fois. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait une mauvaise impression de moi, mais elle commençait à m'énerver avec toutes ces vieilles histoires.

Elle prit ma main et sourit. Un sourire tellement joyeux que j'oubliai tout ce qui venait de se passer. J'avais trouvé une amie.

- D'accord Lily. Si tu veux, je peux te prêter une de mes robes comme ça tu vas pouvoir éviter ton frère, me dit-elle timidement.

Je hochais la tête pour signifier mon accord et repensai au début de ce voyage : j'avais peur que l'on me juge uniquement sur ma famille. Et puis, j'ai rencontré Isida et, à présent, je me fiche de ma maison ou du regard des autres. Parce que j'ai une amie et que nous serons ensembles.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o

Point de vue Isida

J'étais montée dans le train avec appréhension. Après tout, mon frère m'avait raconté ses débuts à Poudlard où tout le monde le regardait méchamment. Et puis, il s'était trouvé un ami en la personne d'Albus Potter également envoyé à Serpentard. J'enviais mon frère pour cette amitié et espérais pouvoir vivre la même chose mais j'en doutais beaucoup. Qui voudrais d'une Malefoy pour amie ?

J'avais donc trouvé un compartiment vide et m'y étais installée. Peu pressée de commencer à lire, j'avais observé par la fenêtre les familles qui se bousculaient pour dire au revoir à leurs enfants. J'aperçus alors une petite fille rousse de mon âge qui riait. Elle était dans les bras de son père et semblait si heureuse que j'eus un pincement au cœur. Elle aurait beaucoup d'amis : elle était souriante, jolie et semblait gentille. Et puis, c'était une Potter. Cette famille était très appréciée presque idolâtrée dans le monde sorcier.

La petite fille monta dans le train, poussée par son frère, et disparut de mon champ de vision. Le train démarra et je me plongeais dans mon livre de sortilèges, une matière qui me semblait très intéressante. Le temps passa sans que je ne le remarque et j'aurais pu rester ainsi tout le voyage si la porte de mon compartiment ne s'était ouverte. Je fis semblant de ne pas regarder l'arrivante alors qu'en vérité j'étais ébahie de voir la fille rousse de la gare. Elle n'était pas avec son frère ?

Elle ne dit rien et se plongea à son tour dans son livre. Je m'étonnai de ce silence confortable, elle ne m'avait rien dit comme si elle ne souhaitait pas m'envahir ou m'empêcher de lire. Soudain, alors que le jour était déjà bien avancé, la fille soupira et se leva. Je compris qu'elle allait rejoindre son frère et que cela l'ennuyait.

- Si tu n'as pas envie d'y retourner, n'y vas pas tout simplement.

Je ne m'étais pas attendue à pas attendue à dire à voix haute ce que je pensais et ma voix trop froide allait la décourager de répondre. Mais je levais tout de même mes yeux vers les siens rencontrant des émeraudes qui étaient pour l'instant stupéfaites.

- Euh, pardon ?

A sa voix, je devinais qu'elle s'efforçait de comprendre pourquoi je lui avais parlé. Je soupirais devant ma bêtise et répondis à sa question d'une voix que j'espérais moins froide que tout à l'heure.

- Tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir retourner voir ton frère alors n'y vas pas. Tu n'as aucune raison de rester avec lui, tu devrais plutôt chercher à te faire des amis.

Voilà, de cette manière, elle serait bien entourée et oublierait ma stupidité. Elle ne répondis rien mais parut réfléchir. Comme mère m'avait appris qu'il était impoli de fixer les gens, je fis semblant de lire mon livre. J'attendais qu'elle quitte le compartiment et le mouvement qu'elle fit dans ma direction me surpris. Je levai la tête et restai ébahie au spectacle qui s'offrit à moi. La jeune fille me souriait et me tendait la main comme pour m'offrir son amitié.

- D'accord, tu as raison. Alors tu veux bien être mon amie ? Je m'appelle Lily Potter et j'ai 11 ans.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? On ne peut pas être amies ! Ma voix était brusque, mais je cherchais surtout à camoufler mon incrédulité. Pourquoi disait-elle cela, nous ne pouvions pas nous lier d'amitié, même si nous nous ressemblions physiquement, il n'en était pas de même psychiquement.

- Pourquoi on ne peut pas être amies ? Tu as l'air gentille et puis on ne se connaît pas encore. En plus, tu m'as dit de me faire des amies alors…

Elle était surprise, mais elle avait tout faux, je n'avais pas l'air gentille pensais-je avec agressivité et mauvaise foi en levant les yeux au ciel. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'elle était bavarde lorsqu'elle s'y mettait.

- On ne peut pas être amies. Point. Maintenant, vas voir dans les autres compartiments si il n'y pas quelqu'un qui te conviendrait mieux, rétorquais-je en espérant la décourager, je détestais que l'on me casse les oreilles.

- Non. Je ne partirais pas si tu ne me dis pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas que l'on soient amies.

- Pardon ? Lily commençait à m'énerver à insister là dessus, ce n'est pas moi qui ne veux pas être amie avec toi, c'est juste que je ne peux pas.

Voilà, avec cela je devrais être tranquille.

- Pourquoi ?

Je soupirai. Maintenant, c'était sûr, elle allait me détester.

- Parce que je m'appelle Isida Malefoy. A mes oreilles, ma voix semblait résignée.

- Tu es… une Malefoy ?

Elle paraissait sincèrement surprise, comme si l'idée que je puisse avoir une bonne raison de ne pas être amie avec elle ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit.

- D'accord, tu es une Malefoy. Enchantée de faire ta connaissance, Isida, déclara-t-elle tout d'un coup me prenant par surprise.

Même si j'avais voulu croire ses paroles, et j'en avais envie, mon esprit me disait que cela ne pouvait pas être vrai.

- Tu es bête ou quoi ? On ne…

- Si, me coupa-t-elle alors que j'étais partie sur ma lancée, on peut parfaitement être amies. Je me fiche de ta famille, je me fiche de la mienne et des racontars. Moi, je trouve que tu as l'air gentille et j'ai envie d'être avec toi.

Sur ces mots, elle me tendit la main et je sentis que si je ne prenais pas sa main là, maintenant, elle ne me la tendrait pas de sitôt. Je sentis une vague d'espoir me traverser. Est-ce que j'allais avoir une amie. Je décidais que, oui, Lily Potter semblait digne de confiance et que nous pouvions être amies. Je pris sa main et lui souris.

- D'accord Lily. Puis me souvenant comment cette discussion avait commencé, je conclus timidement, si tu veux, je peux te prêter une de mes robes comme ça tu vas pouvoir éviter ton frère.

Elle hocha la tête et je repensai à mon frère et à son amitié avec Albus Potter je songeai aussi à mon départ et à mon vœu de me faire une amie et je souris heureuse. Avec Lily, je suis convaincue d'avoir une amie en qui je peux avoir confiance. Et, je me fiche de notre maison tant que nous sommes ensembles.

Point de vue externe

Plus tard, à Poudlard, lorsque tout le monde lèvera la tête pour apercevoir la dernière des Potter, tous verront l'amitié entre Lily et Isida et la manière dont elles finirent à Serdaigle.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o

Voilà, c'est fini et j'espère que cela vous aura plut. Merci à ceux qui me lisent Lilly Tea


End file.
